Naruto the Next Generation: A Mother's Fear
''Naruto the Next Generation: A Mother's Fear ''(kanji here) is the 14th overall ''Naruto ''film and first ''Naruto the Next Generation ''film and is schedueled to release in fall of 2015. It was revealed on November 6th, 2014 alongside the final two chapters of the Naruto serialization. The movie is sait to be taking place five years after the Suna Wedding Arc, which is three to four years after the Fourth Shinobi War. This is a fanfiction-based "moive" and, as such, is not going to be in real production. This moive supports canonxoc pairings and non-canon couples/children. Plot. Kurei is in the greenhouse with Usubi when the young child is taken. Kurei is injured when the greenhouse explodes but makes it to the Kage mansion to explan what she knows. When Gaara tells his wife that Hiei has been taken as well, Kurei curses and faints. Kurei, Temari, and Zeri head to Konoha and intercepted by InoShikaCho with a distraught Shikamaru informing them that their son has been taken. Choji adds that both of Naruto and Hinata's children have likewise been kidnapped along side Sakura and Sasuke's boy. As they are talking a howl rents the air and Kiba, riding Akamaru along with Neji, run up. Neji's son is assumed to be the last to be kidnapped, but Neji says they couldn't have gotten far with the injuries he gave the assailant. Neji also specifies the kidnapper was most certainly a women. Kurei recognizes poision in Akamaru and Neji's system and tend to them. She then injests the poison and is able to track the kidnapper. Kurei along with Temari, Zeri, Hinata, and Sakura go to track the poison while the boys go to explain the situation at their respective stations and get Konoha on the move. The mothers find the injured women who seems to be waiting for them. The woman tells the group that they will never see their children again and that her 'Lady' will raise them to be great and obedient little soilders. Meanwhile, the kidnapped children are raising hell for their kidnappers while being far too cute in doing so. The 'Lady' arrives and puts the children under a strong genjutsu and all but the two jinchuriki are effected, both who play along as to stay with the group. As Kurei and the others get closer they start to encounter other young ninja, genin age or thereabouts who attack them. Through a combined effort -mostly made possible by Hinata- they are able to render these children unconsious. They eventually come across a camp of children who have otherwise escaped the controlling genjutsu but are lost and unsure what to do. Sakura agrees to stay behind and tend to the children, getting them back to Konoha for futher protection and treatment. Temari and Zeri engage a group of kidnappers, one of whom trying to use Temari's son a leverage. To which, mother and son respond by kicking ass. With the information Shikaru has they are able to find another group of children who are trying to break back into the mansion to get their siblings and friend back. Instead of sneaking in or waiting to for a plan, Temari and Kurei open fire on the mansion and cut a chaotic swath into the building, frightening the children yet earning their respect at the same time. Kurei comes to fight The Lady who uses Usubi as a sheild. Hiei comes to her rescue and for the first time connects with the one tails. He goes out of control after releasing more power than he can control. Hiei creates a sheild of sand but it begins to fire randomly around the room. Kurei rushes to protect Usubi and Gaara shows up to deflect the remaining attacks before helping his son calm down and regain control. Outside, Naruto and the others have shown up and are evacuating the remaining kids while cleaning up the crazy women who orcastrated the kidnappings. The Kazekage's family join the reunion fest in time to see Lady stroll out of the burning building to start her attack. The Lady uses her hair and the hair of her dead sisters to snare the men and children into a large bird-cage looking structure then turns to use the hair to attack the women. Kurei tries to poison The Lady by find the woman to have Fire Release Chakra and switches to close combat-medical ninjutsu. Kurei, Sakura, and Hinata tag-team the first part of the fight with Temari and Zeri bombarding The Lady for the second half. The five women combine forces, creating a new jutsu in the process to finish The Lady off (and take out the property and remainder of the forest with it) creating valley. Through the credits we learn that Tthe new valley is named The Mother's Strength Valley and a large orphanage is erected for the children who no longer have a home. We see various ninja for various villages working side by side to build the massive structure as well as setting up a school and apparments for caretakers and ninja who will serve as body guards. Many of the children themselves are leanding a hand to sell baked goods and deliver drinks and towles to the hard working ninja. The last scene before blackout shows Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Shikamaru talking to Kiba who mentions how scary women really can be before the shot pans off to the mothers sitting on a grassy hillside with their children reinacting the exciting fight. Category:FINAL Category:Movie Category:Next Generation